Any given Sunrise
by Mystery3
Summary: Auf Basis der Episode "Requiem" hab ich meine Phantasie verwendet und ein wenig an den "persönlichen" Szenen herumgebastelt, so dass letztendlich das hier herausgekommen ist...lest selbst!


Any Given Sunrise 

Titel: Any Given Sunrise...

Autor: Hanja 

E-mail: agent_dana_scully_x@yahoo.de

Kategorie: MSR, Angst

Rating: PG-13Spoiler: Eindeutig "Requiem" und kurz wird an eine Szene vom Film erinnert. Shortcut: Bestimmte Szenen aus "Requiem" weitergeführt und zum Schluss verbringen sie noch eine letzte Nacht zusammen...

Disclaimer: Lasst mich mal überlegen... wem gehören die Figuren in dieser Geschichte wohl? Ratet mal! – Hey, wie konntet ihr wissen, dass sie nicht mir gehören?

Anmerkungen: Habt ihr euch nicht auch schon mal ausgemalt was in "Alles beginnt in Oregon"("Requiem") noch alles möglich gewesen wäre?

Das ist meine erste Fanfic, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir beim von mir heiß erwünschten Feedback!

P.S.: Im Transcript von CarrieK las ich zum ersten Mal, dass man in der Szene, wo Mulder entführt wird, Scullys Kette um seinen Hals hängen sieht. In einem Forum las ich dann eine Diskussion über dieses Thema. Also, ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob es stimmt oder nicht, aber ich habe es dann eben einfach verwendet. Außerdem ist es sowieso egal, da ja alles was ich da geschrieben habe sowieso nur pure Fan fiction Phantasien sind. Leider, wie ich dazufügen muss :-( 

Und noch was: Ich weiß, dass das mit dem Schwächeanfall erst nach der von mir beschrieben Szene vorkommt, aber ich fand es an dieser Stelle gerade erwähnenswert. So was nennt man künstlerische Freiheit *g* 

Any Given Sunrise...

Bellefleur, Oregon

Mulder saß auf seinem Bett und sah sich Photos von dem Fall an, an dem er und seine Partnerin Scully gerade arbeiteten. Scully. Um sie drehten sich seine Gedanken. Und es waren Gedanken, die er nicht ertragen konnte. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie. Wieso waren sie überhaupt hier hergekommen? Sie hatten, bevor der Anruf von Billy Miles, einem Bekannten von ihnen, kam, sich doch gerade die Beschwerden ihrer Vorgesetzten anhören müssen. Beschwerden über Motel- und Mietwagenrechnungen, aber auch über die X-Akten selber. Trotz allem waren sie losgefahren. Warum nur? Nun, hier in Bellefleur verschwanden Leute. Und nicht irgendwelche... Sie waren anscheinend speziell ausgesucht worden und alle hatten etwas gemeinsam: Sie waren allesamt schon einmal Opfer einer Entführung von Außerirdischen gewesen - wie Scully. Außerdem ging es ihr nicht gut. Sie hatte schon einen Schwächeanfall im Wald erlitten.

Plötzlich wurde Mulder von einem Klopfen an seiner Tür aufgeschreckt. Er legte die Photographien weg, die er die ganze Zeit, ohne es richtig zu realisieren, angeschaut hatte.

"Wer ist da?", erkundigte er sich, obwohl ihm Bewusst war, dass es nur eine einzige Person sein konnte.

"Ich bin´ s!"

 Er öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand Scully. Besorgt musterte er sie. Sie war blass und es sah aus, als würde sie frieren.

"Was ist los, Scully? Sie sehen krank aus." fragte er.

Ihre Stimme war schwach, als sie antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht was los ist."

"Kommen Sie rein!"

 Zaghaft begann Scully zu sprechen: Ich wollte gerade zu Bett gehen und da ist mir schwindlig geworden. Das war ein Anfall und dann... hatte ich Schüttelfrost."

Während sie noch redete, hatte Mulder sie behutsam an den Schultern genommen und ins Zimmer geführt.

Er schlug die Decke seines Bettes zurück, stützte sie mit seinen Armen beim Hinlegen, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und griff dann Richtung Telefon.

"Soll ich nicht lieber einen Arzt rufen?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich will es nur warm haben."

Er breitete die Decke über ihr aus und legte sich neben sie, den Arm um sie geschlungen und sie fest an sich gepresst.

"Danke!", sagte sie.

Es folgte eine lange Pause. Scully genoss das Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit. Schließlich begann Mulder, leise zu reden: "Das ist es nicht wert, Scully."

"Was?", kam endlich die Antwort.

"Ich will, dass Sie nach Hause fahren."

"Ach - Mulder, das wird schon wieder werden..."

"Doch! Doch - ich hab' darüber nachgedacht. Als ich heute sah, wie Sie das Baby hielten, da wurde mir klar, was man Ihnen alles genommen hat. Die Chance, Mutter zu sein und  Ihre Gesundheit - und darum glaube ich jetzt, dass die vielleicht Recht haben...", redete er eindringlich auf sie ein.

"Wer hat Recht?" Das klang trotziger, als sie es gewollt hatte.

"Das FBI. Vielleicht stimmt es, was die sagen. Aber sie haben die falschen Gründe genannt. Die *persönlichen* Kosten sind zu hoch. Es gibt mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnt, so viel mehr als das hier." Seine eigenen Gefühle spiegelten sich in diesen Worten wieder. Er hatte viel  für seinen Glauben geopfert, und keines dieser Opfer hatte ihn auch nur einen Schritt näher an die Wahrheit  gebracht, die er so verzweifelt suchte. Sinnlos, das war der Punkt der ihm am meisten schmerzte. Alle Opfer, die er dargebracht hatte, waren sinnlos gewesen und unbelohnt geblieben. Er hatte Menschen verloren, die er liebte. Er konnte auf einen mühsamen und steinigen Weg zurückblicken, den er, alsbald nur noch gestützt von seiner Partnerin Scully, gegangen war. Einst hatte er sich auf diesen Pfad begeben, in der Hoffnung, Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden. Aber das war jetzt schon so lange her. Nun erschreckte es ihn durch den dichten Nebelschleier der Zukunft zu blicken, nicht wissend was ihn alles noch erwarten würde. 

Ohne Scully hätte er schon längst den Mut verloren weiterzumachen. Sie war sein Halt, sein immerleuchtender Stern, der einzige Grund für den es sich lohnte nicht aufzugeben. Doch jetzt fand er es an der Zeit, dass wenigstens sie aufhörte, sich mit den Angelegenheiten zu quälen,  die eigentlich einzig und allein seine sein sollten . 

Und wenn sie aufhörte,  war er dann vielleicht auch fähig ihr zu folgen.

Er strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht: "Irgendwann muss Schluss sein."

Scully hatte mittlerweile leise zu weinen angefangen. Mulder gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ihre beiden Hände kamen sich entgegen und umschlossen sich.

 Scullys Hand war noch immer eiskalt, doch ihre Finger in Mulders warme verstrickt, ergaben zusammen ein heißes Gefühl.

Scully zog seine Hand noch näher an sich. Es tat gut, Mulder so nahe bei sich zu wissen.  Ihre Tränen versiegten. Sie lächelte leicht und berührte mit ihren Lippen seinen Handrücken. Sie schloss die Augen. Plötzlich war sie sehr müde. Sie spürte, wie Mulders freie Hand ihr durchs Haar strich.

"Mulder, ich...", flüsterte sie.

"Hmmm?", fragte er leise.

"Ich wollte nur noch sagen..."

Langes Schweigen.

"Ist schon gut, Scully, schlafen Sie jetzt."

"Nein, ich wollte sagen, dass all das, was die mir angetan haben, schrecklich für mich ist, aber... aber das Wichtigste habe ich ja noch. Sie! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Sie zu verlieren und ich würde nichts, wirklich nichts auf dieser Welt haben wollen, würde das bedeuten, dass ich auch nur einen Augenblick, den ich mit Ihnen zusammen verbringe, entbehren müsste." Scully verstummte und schloss die Augen.

Jetzt war es Mulder, der gerührt war. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Er suchte nach Worten, die er nicht fand. Es war unmöglich, die Gefühle, die er empfand, auszudrücken. Er war ihr dankbar für ihre Worte, denn er hatte manchmal in der Vergangenheit das Gefühl gehabt, er würde sie zu sehr mit reinziehen, in die Gefahr, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Bedürfnisse. Und wenn es ihr schlecht ging, machte er sich dafür verantwortlich und wünschte sich um ihretwillen, sie hätte ihn nie kennen gelernt. In einsamen Nächten stellte er sich vor, wie Scullys Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er nicht in dieses hineingetreten wäre, und immer kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie glücklicher gewesen wäre. Nicht, dass er es sich wünschte, sie nie kennen gelernt zu haben... ER war ja dankbar dafür, so egoistisch ihm dieser Gedanke auch immer vorgekommen war. Eben hatte sie ihm offenbart, dass sie nichts bereute in Bezug auf ihre Arbeit und auf ihn, und das machte ihn froh. Doch er war unfähig, ihr diese Gedanken mitzuteilen.  Außerdem verrieten ihm ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Als Scully am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand Mulder am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Kurz betrachtete sie ihn. Dann schloss sie wieder die Augen. Der Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan, sie fühlte sich ausgeruht, wenngleich immer noch ein wenig müde.

"Scully?", erkundigte sich Mulder vorsichtig. "Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

"Es geht mir gut", behauptete sie.

Er lächelte: "Sagen Sie das auch nicht nur so, damit ich nicht darauf bestehe, dass Sie nach Hause fahren?"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln: "Sie haben Recht; wenn es mir schlecht ginge, würde ich auch behaupten, dass es mir gut gehen würde damit Sie mich nicht nach Hause schicken. Aber es entspricht sogar der Wahrheit, dass es mir gut geht." Scully streckte sich. So wohl hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Wie dankbar war sie Mulder, dass er bei ihr war und sie gestern so liebevoll getröstet hatte. Jegliche Schatten der Nacht und der Angst fielen von ihr ab und sie genoss die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen in diesem Jahr auf ihrem Gesicht, die freundlich ins Zimmer strahlten und winzige Kringeln auf der Bettdecke zeichneten. Ein verschmitzter Gesichtsausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Doch  mir wird gleich schlecht werden, wenn ich kein Frühstück bekomme. Sagen Sie jetzt bloß, Sie haben nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht und keine frischen Brötchen vom Bäcker geholt!", neckte sie ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

Mulder war überrascht und erleichtert, Scully plötzlich in so fröhlicher Stimmung zu erleben. Es geschah überhaupt nur selten, dass sie von sich heraus einen Witz machte und nach dieser Nacht hatte er erwartet, dass ihre Stimmung eher missmutig sein würde, oder sie sich still und schweigsam verhielt.

Freudig stieg er deshalb in ihr Spiel mit ein:

"Ich hab natürlich keine Brötchen geholt, Scully, Sie kennen mich ja! Aber lassen Sie mich sehen, was sich machen lässt. Sie sollen mir doch nicht vor der Nase verhungern. Womöglich schiebt dann das FBI mir die Schuld zu. Lassen Sie mich einfach mal überlegen. Mir ist doch bis jetzt in jeder Not eine geeignete Lösung eingefallen. Nicht wahr?" Mulder tat so, als ob er angestrengt nachdenken würde. Er schlug sich wie von einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz erfasst an die Stirn. "Na klar - Hier! Ich habe so ganz zufällig Sonnenblumenkerne dabei." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und hielt ihr grinsend das Säckchen entgegen.

"Ich habe Sonnenblumenkerne noch nie gemocht und das wird sich jetzt nicht ändern. Ich bin bereit, auf ein Frühstück zu verzichten." Scully verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Mulder setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

"Übrigens würde es sich gar nicht mehr auszahlen, es ist schon bald Mittag." Er grinste.

Scully machte ein entsetztes Gesicht: "Wie spät ist es?"

"Punkt 11 Uhr vormittags."

"Und hat Mr. Mulder nicht auch daran gedacht, mich zu wecken? Schließlich sind wir nicht, so reizend diese Vorstellung auch wäre, auf Urlaub hier."

"Sie sahen so friedlich aus als sie schliefen, außerdem dachte ich, es könnte ihnen gut tun. Und zuletzt war es der Triumph, dass Miss Scully auch nur ein normaler Mensch ist, der als Frühaufsteher doch mal lang schlafen kann."

"Schon gut. Aber jetzt sollten wir zu arbeiten beginnen. Geben Sie mir mal die Photos!" Sie stand auf, aber Mulder hielt sie am Arm zurück.

Er wollte die ausgelassene Stimmung nicht zerstören, die im Moment zwischen ihnen herrschte. Er sah sie an, und sie erschien ihm so schön wie noch nie. Sie wirkte zwar ein wenig blass, doch das machten ihre Haare wett, in denen sich das Sonnenlicht reflektierte. Sie hatte etwas elfenartiges an sich, mit ihrer zierlichen Figur, und mit ihren klaren Augen, die ihn voller Aufrichtigkeit und Kohnzentriertheit anschauten. Wieder mal wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sie brauchte und wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.  

"Wäre es nicht möglich, noch ein wenig zu warten? Ich meine, könnte ich nicht etwas Bestimmtes tun, um die Arbeit noch ein bisschen aufzuschieben?", fragte er, während er sie wieder aufs Bett zog und sie zwang, sich niederzusetzen. Scully hatte schon eine Antwort auf der Zunge, aber als sie sein Gesicht sah, ließ sie es bleiben. Sein Gesicht war ernst, seine Augen blickten sie aufmerksam an. Da war was in seinem Blick, was sie nicht deuten konnte. Mulder hatte ihren Arm losgelassen und umfasste nun leicht ihr Handgelenk. Scully schaute abwechseln auf ihre Hand und in seine Augen, und fragte sich, was er vorhatte. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihr die Situation unangenehm war, doch dass sie keine Ahnung und hatte was nun geschah und nicht die Kontrolle über diesen Augenblick beunruhigte sie. Mulder beantwortete ihr die unausgesprochene Frage was er da täte, indem er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihr mit dem Daumen zärtlich über die Wangen strich. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht, ihre Lippen zitterten und sie schloss die Augen. Schon fühlte sie seinen heißen Atem. Sie streckte ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. 

 Riiiiiiiing, Riiiiiing, das Handy läutete. Scully öffnete die Augen und traf Mulders enttäuschten Blick. Sie senkte den Kopf.

Mulder fischte das Handy aus der Tasche: "Special Agent Fox Mulder."

Während er sprach, hatte er Scully in die Arme genommen und den Kopf resigniert auf ihre Schultern gelegt.

"Yep, wir kommen sofort." Er legte auf und erhob sich.

"Zu Theresa!", erklärte er knapp. "Sie ist verschwunden."

2 Tage später in Washington, D.C.

Scully öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur, die Arme überkreuzt und in Gedanken versunken. In dem Raum, den sie soeben verlassen hatte, besprachen gerade Mulder, Frohike, Byers, Langly, Krycek und Marita Covarrubias die Vorgänge in Oregon. Nach dem Absturz eines unidentifizierten Flugobjektes waren, so wie sieben Jahre zuvor, Menschen verschwunden. Scully zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass es Entführungen durch Außerirdischen waren. Wie lang hatte sie gebraucht, um zu dieser Überzeugung zu gelangen? Sie konnte es selbst nicht sagen. Entweder, es hatte diese ganzen sieben Jahre gebraucht, die sie nun schon mit der Arbeit an den X-Akten zubrachte, oder aber sie hatte es schon länger gewusst und sich bis vor kurzem nicht eingestehen wollen.

Scully wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Mulder war ihr hinaus gefolgt und stand hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Mulder, wenn auch nur irgendetwas von dem wahr ist..."

"Auch wenn es so wäre, ich will, dass Sie es vergessen", erklärte er.

"Ich soll es vergessen?" Ihre Stimme klang überrascht.

"Sie werden nicht mitkommen. Ich werde das nicht zulassen, dass sie mitkommen!"

"Was reden Sie für einen Blödsinn?" Worauf wollte er hinaus?!? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so abschieben. Es war ihre Sache gerade so gut wie seine. 

Mulder holte tief Luft und versuchte, ruhig und bestimmt zu klingen: "Irgendwann muss Schluss sein und der Zeitpunkt ist jetzt.

"Mulder!" Was war nur in ihren Partner gefahren, fragte sie sich

"Verstehen Sie nicht?  Die holen sich Entführte. Sie sind eine Entführte! Ich möchte nicht riskieren..."

Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und zitterte ein wenig. "...Sie zu verlieren."

Scully blickte ihn verwirrt an und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Schultern. Er machte sich offensichtlich Sorgen um sie, ging es Scully durch den Kopf, genauso wie sie um ihn. Vieleicht bedeutete sie ihm sogar mehr, als sie jemals geahnt hatte. In Bellefleur wollte er sie sogar küssen, genauso wie damals auf dem Flur seines Hauses... Warum hatte sie ihn denn nie darauf angesprochen? Sie hatte einfach Angst vor seiner Reaktion! Was, wenn sie sich dann doch geirrt haben sollte. Er bedeutete ihr so unsagbar viel. 

Aber eine Sache war klar, und die konnte sie ihm ruhig sagen, nämlich dass sie mit ihm kommen würde, egal wo hin sie der Weg führen möge.

"Ich werde Sie nicht allein gehen lassen!", versprach sie. Mulder seufzte und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Lange Zeit blieben sie einfach nur so stehen, bis Scully schließlich aufsah und ihren Kopf einige Zentimeter von ihm fortbewegte.

"Ich hatte gerade ein Déjà-vu", murmelte sie leise. Sie schlang die eine Hand um seinen Nacken, die andere legte sie sanft auf seinen Hinterkopf. Sie zog seinen Kopf nahe an sich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann blickte sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mulder lächelte leicht. Scully hatte ihn mit dieser Aktion wieder vollkommen überrascht. Er wusste was sie wollte, wenngleich nicht warum. War sie so verzweifelt, dass sie sich einfach nur nach Nähe sehnte, oder wünschte sie es sich wirklich, was im Begriff war zu geschehen wenn er es zuließ. Er würde es schon herausfinden. Aber anstatt sie zu küssen, drehte er sie um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er griff ihr von unten in die Bluse und wanderte mit seinen Händen ihren nackten Rücken hinauf. Scully lief bei dieser Berührung ein angenehmes Schaudern am ganzen Körper entlang, doch ihr war nicht klar, worauf er hinauswollte.

"Ich will nur sichergehen, dass sich diesmal keine Biene in Ihrem Kragen versteckt hält!", erklärte er. "Noch einmal lasse ich mich nicht mehr stören."

Scully starrte auf dem Boden und fragte sich, was wohl im Moment in ihrem Partner vorgehen mochte. Es wollte doch nicht recht in die Situation passen, in der sie sich befanden, dass er jetzt mit Albernheiten anfing. Sie hatte Angst um ihn, und er hatte seine Sorgen ihr gegenüber kundgetan. Warum konnte er sich diesen Ernst nicht bewahren, wo er jetzt doch wusste, was sie verlangte. Ihre Wangen brannten, und Tränen drohten den Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen. Sie hatte geglaubt zu wissen, dass auch er die selben Gefühle für sie empfand wie sie für ihn, und die letzten Tage schienen das bestätigt zu haben. Konnte sie sich geirrt haben?

„Mulder... ich...", begann sie während sie sich ihm zuwandte, nicht sicher was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, doch Mulder legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machte.  Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie in eine Nische in der Wand. Scully schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Wangen. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren, aber nicht länger als eine Sekunde. Als er seinen Kopf so plötzlich ruckartig zurückzog, folgte Scully mit ihrem reflexartig.

"Okay, das war´ s dann, Scully! Sie können die Augen wieder aufmachen." Mulder genoss es, mit ihr zu spielen, sie zappeln zu lassen. Er drehte sich um und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, weg von ihr. Diesmal war sie es, die ihn am Arm festhielt. Jetzt war ihr klar, dass er keine Witze reißen würde, wenn er es nicht ernst meinte. Und außerdem, dachte sie, versuchte er einfach nur sie aufzuheitern, nach dem ernsten Gespräch zuvor.  Erleichtert, diese Tatsache erkannt zu haben, erwiderte sie:

"Oh nein, Fox, so geht das nicht! Entweder, du gibst mir jetzt, was ich will, oder ich hol es mir!" Er grinste sie herausfordernd an. Sie zog ihn wieder in die Nische zurück. Mulder ließ es willig geschehen. Sie sahen sich noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann küssten sie sich. Erst langsam und zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher werdend. Und als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal trafen, schien es ihnen, als durchzuckte ein Stromschlag ihre Körper, als hätte die Welt aufgehört, zu existieren, oder es wäre genau das Gegenteil passiert und die Welt hätte in diesem Augenblick begonnen, sich 1000 mal schneller als gewöhnlich um die eigene Achse zu drehen.

Als die Beiden schon keine Luft mehr bekamen, unterbrachen sie den Kuss. Beide lachten. Kurz berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen, bevor ihre Lippen wieder zueinander fanden. Die Ängste, die sie beide noch wenige Momente zuvor empfunden hatten, waren für diesen Augenblick vergessen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, die ihnen nur wie Sekunden vorgekommen war, lösten sie sich voneinander. Sie lächelten.

"Dana", hauchte Mulder und umarmte sie wieder. "Morgen fahre ich wieder nach Oregon..."

"Komm heute Abend zu mir! Bitte!", flüsterte sie leise. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wieder zu den Anderen zurückkehren", sprach sie wieder mit normalem Tonfall. Er ließ sie nicht vorbei, sondern küsste sie nochmals. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder trennten, nahmen sie sich bei der Hand und traten in den Flur.

Die Tür vom Konferenzzimmer ging gerade auf und Frohike, Byers und Langly kamen heraus, gefolgt von Krycek und Marita.

Scully entzog Mulder ihre Hand und blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden.

Scullys Apartment

Scully öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand Mulder. Er hatte einen Strauß Rosen in der Hand: "Hi,... Dana!"

"Hallo, Fox."

"Kannst du mich nicht lieber doch Mulder nennen? Ich meine doch nur..." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Ich hasse meinen Vornamen und du hast so eine ganz spezielle Art, 'Mulder' zu sagen, die mich schon immer fasziniert hat." Er lächelte und warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu. Scully verdrehte die Augen, und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, wenn du mich so ansiehst, habe ich es noch nie über mich gebracht, dir etwas abzuschlagen." Sie stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. "Komm doch rein!", bat sie dann.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, hatten sich ihre Münder auch schon gefunden. Die Rosen gerieten in Gefahr, zerdrückt zu werden. Mulder schaffte sie aus dem Weg, indem er den Strauß auf die Couch legte.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach er den Kuss.

"Wieso hast du mir eigentlich Skinner auf den Hals gehetzt?", fragte er. "Jetzt muss ich nicht nur auf meine wunderhübsche Partnerin verzichten, sondern statt dessen mit meinem Vorgesetzten ermitteln."

Scully legte den Kopf schief: "Du findest mich echt wunderhübsch?"

"Gib mir vorerst die Antwort auf meine Frage, dann beantworte ich dir deine."

Scully lächelte: "Du wolltest ja nicht, dass ich mitkomme und ich versprach, dass ich dich nicht allein gehen lassen werde. Skinner war da noch die beste Alternative. Außerdem, komm mir jetzt nicht damit, dass du ihn nicht magst! Wie oft hat er uns schon geholfen!"

Mulder grinste: "Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen Grund zur Eifersucht."

"Hast du nicht", antworte sie und schlang ihre Arme noch fester um ihn. Kurzerhand hob er sie auf und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie auf das Bett und begann, während er sie küsste, ihr die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie machte dasselbe mit seinem Hemd. Sie zog es ihm aus und begann, seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus, seine Hände glitten zu dem Reißverschluss ihres Rockes. Bevor er ihn jedoch öffnen konnte, umfassten Scullys Hände seine Handgelenke: "Du hast mir meine Frage von vorhin noch nicht beantwortet", erinnerte sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Unterton.

Erschöpft sanken sie auf die Matratze. Mulder war noch immer dabei, ihren Körper zu streicheln und zu küssen. Sein Mund glitt über ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrer Brust. Dort machte er Halt. Er hatte etwas entdeckt, was ihm die ganze Zeit vorher, während sie sich geliebt hatten, nicht aufgefallen war. Er ergriff das kleine Kreuz, welches an einer Kette um Scullys Hals hing, und sah es an.

"Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als es mir zum ersten Mal auffiel. Es ist keine schöne Erinnerung. Wenn du wüsstest, was für eine schreckliche Angst ich um dich hatte, als ich es fand!" Seine Stimme brach fast. "Ich dachte, du wärest tot."

Scully legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und streichelte ihn nur.

Einige Zeit später wachte Scully auf. Es war noch dunkel, aber es sah aus, als sollte die Sonne gleich aufgehen. Ihr Kopf lag noch immer auf Mulders Brust, die sich durch seine Atemzüge leicht hob und senkte. Gedankenverloren sah sie ihn an und malte dabei mit ihrer Hand kleine Kreise auf seine Brust. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass er in wenigen Stunden allein nach Bellefleur fahren sollte. Dass Director Skinner ihn begleitete, beruhigte sie ein wenig - aber trotzdem... sie war unruhig und voller Sorgen. Vor was fürchtete sie sich? Es konnte nicht mehr oder weniger passieren, ob nun sie und Mulder, oder Skinner und Mulder zusammen ermittelten. Allerdings hatten sie und Mulder bis jetzt immer alles zusammen gemacht, sie hatten sich immer gegenseitig gestützt und einander geholfen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, als ihr das Gespräch von vorhin wieder einfiel, griff sie nach ihrer Kette und nahm sie ab. Dann weckte sie Mulder: "Mulder, ich habe Angst."

"Was?" Er war noch etwas verwirrt, nachdem er so abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.

"Was, wenn dir etwas zustößt?"

"Du - du wärest in Gefahr gewesen, wenn du mitgekommen wärst. Es werden diesmal nicht neue Leute entführt, sondern nur die, denen es schon einmal passiert ist."

Seine Stimme klang überzeugt.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei."

Er küsste sie am Haaransatz: "Ich werde dich jeden Tag anrufen, ich verspreche es. Und übermorgen bin ich sicher wieder da."

Scully schluckte. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff, aufzugehen. Eine große, orangegelbe Scheibe. Die beiden betrachteten den Sonnenaufgang lange Zeit und hielten sich fest umklammert. Scully fiel wieder die Kette ein, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie streckte sie Mulder hin: "Hier, ich möchte, dass du sie nimmst, bis du wieder hier bist."

Er nahm sie und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Mulder bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln. Wieder schwiegen sie und sahen aus dem Fenster.

"Es wird Zeit...", murmelte Mulder leise. Scully nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Brust, sodass er aufstehen konnte. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er sich anzog und hing dabei ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. 

Der kühle Frühlingswind strich durch Scullys Haare, als sie einige Minuten später vor die Haustür traten. Sie fror. Bis jetzt hatte noch keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen. Mulder ging zu seinem Auto und Scully folgte ihm. Er schloss die Tür auf und drehte sich dann nochmals zu ihr um. Sein Herz brach fast, als er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Außerdem konnte er nicht verstehen, warum sie so reagierte. Ernst blickte er sie an: "Ich liebe dich." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie. Er wollte schon ins Auto steigen, doch als er Scully so dastehen sah, wie sie so klein und verloren wirkte, da musste er sie einfach nochmals in die Arme nehmen. Liebevoll sah er auf sie herunter und sie küssten sich noch ein letztes Mal leidenschaftlich, bevor er endgültig ins Auto stieg und losfuhr. Scully blickte dem Auto nach und auch, als es schon längst weg war, stand sie noch da. "Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht", dachte sie bei sich.

Ende


End file.
